The cancer center support (core) grant to the Roger Williams General Hospital is responsible for the support of key personnel, shared facilities and support laboratories and new investigations. New investigations include innovative approaches to cell culture of human neoplasms, studies on granulocyte function in cancer patients and studies in the basic biology of cancer development, control and differentiation. This cancer core grant is the organizational unit that consolidates and focuses our cancer-related activities in a single administrative and programmatic structure. It is the major organizational structure with the R.W.G.H. and affiliated institutions allowing for integrated basic and clinical research.